Galaxy Ports
by Mein Liebling
Summary: Sci-Fi!AU: James Potter is the captain of a ship that always gets trashed, and Lily Evans is the temperamental mechanic who is constantly angry at him for ruining her ship. [Jily]


_**Date:**__ June 4th, 3459XX2*K940AABBAA-245_

_**Report by:**__ Captain James Charles Potter_

_**Address:**__ Starship #57811203_LLOOP_*~!*-940, Captain's Suite, top room on the left (Hint, hint. *winks*), usually can be found docked on Earth, Yong-Giissneun, or Modiga._

_**Summary: **__Ran into some trouble with a couple of rogue Fire-Ships. Took 'em down but now the ship needs some repairing from the burns and the left corner engine failed. Also, she could use a new paint job. And the third floor's toilet's clogged. If ya could clear that up that'd be great, sweetheart. –Captain Potter_

"I'm going to kill that guy."

Lily stared up at the large military airship docked in her port and took in the damage.

Half of the metal was melted on one side; the windows were locked together from the seeping magma. There was blood on the Captain's deck with broken floorboards (which he didn't mention, ohhhh Potter was so going to get it when she was through with him, those boards were antique, _antique_) and there were blasts which ruined the inside air vacuums. Not to mention the left engine looked as if it took the brunt of the blast.

"Goddamit." The redhead cursed as she opened the latch of the ship to let her reenter it, so she could first work on the engine. "Bastard gave me a two week time limit, I'm gonna charge him so deep that even his family fortune can't get him out…" Lily ranted under her breath. "It's amazing they even got out of there alive, stupid egotistic Captain…"

"You rang?"

Lily let out a half scream as she turned around and held out her wrench in front of her, brandishing it like a weapon. James looked at her amused from the port screen attached to the wall, and she practically growled when she caught sight of him.

"Potter! How _dare _you bring my ship back like this?"

"Last time I checked, it was _my _ship, so your argument is invalid, darling."

"Excuse you; I built this ship, by hand, by myself. It's all my planning, my designs, my parts, my _everything _and the fact that after _every _mission it comes back looking like you and Black took it out for a joyride during an atomic air raid doesn't help you at all!"

James put up his hands in the air. Lily recognized the background of where he was. He was at the HQ on Modiga for the Kingdom Military, in one of their conference rooms most likely. She could faintly hear other voices around him as well.

"-Wait a second," she tacked on before he had a chance to reply. "Are you calling me, just to annoy me, during a _mission meeting?!"_

James flinched, although he tried to cover it up. Lily didn't bother to pretend that she hadn't caught it, she only raised her eyebrows and glared at him. "Listen, Evans, it's not that-"

"One more word, Potter, and I'm going to come over there and slap you myself."

"Yourself? Who else is going to slap me?"

Lily held up her small port screen on her arm and made grand show of texting the ship's main engineer, Remus, what exactly James was doing.

James looked at her in horror as she sent it and grinned up at him. "I expect you to return my ship in proper order next time." She told him, and disconnected the call by powering off the port screen.

"That'll teach him to mess with my ship," she muttered.

* * *

_**Date:**__ June 16th, 3459XX2*K940AABBAA-245_

_**Report by:**__ Captain James Charles Potter_

_**Address:**__ Starship #57811203_LLOOP_*~!*-940, Captain's Suite, top room on the left (if you want to spend the night, my dear, I don't mind), usually can be found docked on Earth, Yong-Giissneun, or Modiga._

_**Summary: **__Accidentally got hit by one of the missiles that went astray that were sent out by the envoys. Happened while we were casually making our way into the Playmar Galaxy. _Totally not my fault._ As you can see, we now have a giant hole in the bottom. We lost all the rum in the holding down there. If you could patch it up that'd be great! –Captain Potter_

"Goddamit Jim, I'm a mechanic not a miracle worker!" Lily complained as she grabbed her sonic glass to inspect the damage. It wasn't a smooth cut into the hull; the missile itself had buried itself into the metal, creating sharp edges like skin around a wound. Lily winced as she pressed a gloved finger against the missile, and sighed as she pulled her hair up into a tight bun. "This is going to take a while."

The music automatically turned up loudly as she started the long process of removing the missile, a mask covering her face as she hydro-pumped the metal off of the smooth surface of the missile.

'_Livin' easy  
Lovin' free  
Season ticket on a one way ride  
Askin' nothin'  
Leave me be  
Takin' everythin' in my stride  
Don't need reason  
Don't need rhyme  
Ain't nothin' that I'd rather do  
Goin' down  
Party time  
My friends are gonna be there too  
I'm on the highway to hell  
On the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell.'_

She sung it slightly under her breath as she inched out the missile slowly, the grappler holding onto the end to pull it out of its snug place. Lily narrowed her intense green eyes and bit the inside of her cheek as she got it halfway out.

"I'm on the highway to hell…" she muttered.

"I didn't think you were into Australian '80s music, darling. I have to admit though, it kind of fits."

Lily tugged out the last part of the missile just before James had started speaking, and she thanked the lord for that, as if she had stopped during the process she would have messed up the gaping wound even more, and it was already going to be a pain in the arse to meld.

She took off part of the mask covering her face and glared at the port screen on the far side of the wall. "Potter, you could have just potentially ruined my work you know."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take, just to see that beautiful face of yours."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Can it with the flirting. What do you want?"

"Can't I just spend time with you?"

She gave him an unamused look, and James let out a small laugh as he ran a hand through his unruly black hair. "It was worth a shot, Evans."

Lily leaned over the missile to inspect it, wondering whether or not she could take it apart and put it back together again with some added parts- maybe she could incorporate it into the engine as a backup generator? Well, maybe that would work, if Potter didn't stop _ruining _the engines.

"I'm waiting Potter."

"Okay, okay, fine. Evans, would you like to go out with me?"

She paused. "Pardon me, I thought I just heard you say you would like to go out with me."

"You are correct."

The redhead deadpanned, "No thanks."

James smiled. "Great, then I'll- wait. No?"

"Not a snowball's chance in hell. Now, would you like the metal to be remolded or should I just add on a new piece?"

"Whatever you think is fine- so you're not going out with me?"

"No means _no, _Potter. And wonderful. Expect the ship to be back in working order tomorrow. Goodbye." She turned off the screen with her own port screen and her mouth twitched upward a little bit at the sight of James's dumbfounded expression. "As if I would ever go out with him," she told the missile, as she lowered her mask and started working again.

'_No stop signs  
Speed limit  
Nobody's gonna slow me down  
Like a wheel  
Gonna spin it  
Nobody's gonna mess me around  
Hey satan  
Payin' my dues  
Playin' in a rockin' band  
Hey mumma  
Look at me…'_

* * *

_**Date:**__ July 1st, 3459XX2*K940AABBAA-245_

_**Report by:**__ Captain James Charles Potter_

_**Address:**__ Starship #57811203_LLOOP_*~!*-940, Captain's Suite, top room on the left (the bed is wonderfully comfortable), usually can be found docked on Earth, Yong-Giissneun, or Modiga._

_**Summary: **__Sirius may or may not have gotten drunk with Peter and took the ship for a joy ride while Remus and I were out on patrol in one of the messenger ships. __**Wasn't my fault, go blame Peter and Sirius.**__ So there are a bunch of holes, various things are missing, the whole nine yards. You remember the last time they wrecked the ship don't you? –Captain Potter_

"I swear to god I'm going to kill everyone on the goddamn crew." Lily complained. "It hasn't even been three weeks and they're already messing shit up."

She took in the ship- _her _ship- and nearly cried. There were imprints from the inside pushing out into the metal, straining it. She wasn't sure exactly what they were of- they looked human and the way they were shaped automatically made her turn away in shame- but she had a pretty good idea. Half the ship on the inside was wrecked, glitter had nearly made the air-conditioning system fail, _every single toilet was clogged, _and Lily could only sit down on her chair and stare at her ship in horror.

It was her to call James first that time.

"You need a new first mate and language specialist."

"Why?"

"Because they're going to be six feet under by the time I'm through with them."

The Captain of the ship laughed loudly, and Lily couldn't help but smile slightly. "I'll pass on the message."

"Oh, you better, because they put glitter in the air-conditioning system _and do you know how hard it is to get glitter out of everything."_

James nodded solemnly. "Indeed I do. My most sincerest apologies from Sirius and Peter."

"Good."

Potter opened his mouth again after they had settled into a short silence. "So, dinner?"

"No Potter."

"Rats."

* * *

_**Date: **__July 2nd, 3459XX2*K940AABBAA-245_

_**Report by:**__ Captain James Charles Potter_

_**Address:**__ Starship #57811203_LLOOP_*~!*-940, Captain's Suite, top room on the left (my shirts are very worn and comfortable, I keep them in the top drawer), usually can be found docked on Earth, Yong-Giissneun, or Modiga._

_**Summary: THIS IS SO NOT MY FAULT. **__And I mean this 1,000,000 times more than last time, sweetheart. One of the other captains, Frank, accidentally had his ship blown up while they were logging in diagnostics. My ship was next to his. Okay, this is so not my fault Evans. –Captain Potter_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

The port screen beeped.

"Hello? Evans?"

"…"

"Look, I know your angry-"

"_Angry does not cover the intense range of emotions I feel at this moment, Potter." _The redhead's voice was like ice.

"Yikes, you're freezing me Evans. Like I said- it wasn't my fault-"

Lily rounded on him, green eyes blazing as she motioned behind her. "Look at this! Look at this mess, this hunk of metal that has been repaired _one hundred and seventeen times _ever since it first came into your hands as captain!"  
_  
_James scratched the back of his head. "Well, when you put it like that-"

"_Potter I swear-"_

"Lily! I promise you, you won't see my ship for another whole month after this! This is a onetime thing!"

"_A month!? Potter, I just finished your ship yesterday-"_

"So, about the date-"

"_Potter I swear to Merlin-"_

* * *

_**Date: **__July 22nd, 3459XX2*K940AABBAA-245_

_**Report by:**__ Captain James Charles Potter_

_**Address:**__ Starship #57811203_LLOOP_*~!*-940, Captain's Suite, top room on the left (come'on Evans I'm running out of ideas), usually can be found docked on Earth, Yong-Giissneun, or Modiga._

_**Summary: **__It's pink. And has been renamed the 'U.S.S Evans'. Any ideas why? –Captain Potter_

"Look, Evans, I'm relieved that you are finally talking to me again, but when you said you finished my ship yesterday and that I could come pick it up, this wasn't exactly what I expected."

Lily took a bite of her sandwich while she stared at the port screen in front of her. Having abandoned her chair, she sat down on the ground with her food spread around her like a picnic. A new project (a prototype engine model) hummed in the background. "I'm sick and tired of you ruining my ship. So I decided a new paint coat was in order. The reason why you only got it back yesterday was because I was getting the renaming approved by the Kingdom board. You can't change the name."

"But I can change the pink. Merlin, Evans, Sirius is just dying to crash the ship into something to get off the paint! Peter threatened me with a hatchet, Lily. I don't know where he got that from. You didn't think this through."

"Oh no, I did. The more you come to me the more money I get. So it's a win-win for me."

James blinked at her for a few moments before shaking his head. "You're a bloody genius. A terrible, terrible genius."

"Thank you, I do try." Lily grinned.

"So, how about a date…?" James wheedled.

"Not now, Potter."

"'Not now'? So perhaps later then?" James had a wide smile on his face, as if he couldn't believe it was true.

"Perhaps."

Lily pretended she didn't hear him say, "_Yes!"_

* * *

_**Date: **__August 3rd, 3459XX2*K940AABBAA-245_

_**Report by:**__ Captain James Charles Potter_

_**Address:**__ Starship #57811203_LLOOP_*~!*-940, Captain's Suite, top room on the left (ooooh sugar why don't you come to my room ayyyyyy) usually can be found docked on Earth, Yong-Giissneun, or Modiga._

_**Summary: **__So I left the blender on in the kitchen and that caused a power outage when it exploded, which then caused us to crash into a passing meteor. The ship is cursed, Evans. Cursed. –Captain Potter_

"The reason why it might be cursed may be because of the suspicious looking runes carved into the bottom of the hull, Potter."

"…What?"

"When I got my degree in engineering and mechanics, I also graduated with top honors in Ancient Runes. You've got a good prophecy curse right there. It's done by an amateur though, I mean, the lines aren't very straight and they messed up the rune 'to die' with 'to amuse', which is really pathetic. Any good Runes master would cringe at this work."

James looked at the redhead, dumbfounded. "And did you notice this before?"

"No. It must have happened during the time you had it. I'll fix up the explosions and change the runes, don't worry."

"Lily, I could _kiss _you right now. You seriously don't understand how happy I am to have you."

Lily waved her hand as if to shoo him off. "You would have noticed. Eventually."

"I seriously love you right now."

"Woah, woah. 'Haven't even gone on the first date yet. Save the declarations till then."

"And when will that be?"

"The time when you haven't mucked up my ship for a full month. And now, I have to go make sure the ship is blender proof. Bye James."

"_She called me James-"_

The port screen blacked out and Lily shook her head with a smile on her lips.

* * *

_**Date: **__September 5th, 3459XX2*K940AABBAA-245_

_**Report by:**__ Captain James Charles Potter_

_**Address:**__ Starship #57811203_LLOOP_*~!*-940, Captain's Suite, top room on the left (My room is always welcome Lils) usually can be found docked on Earth, Yong-Giissneun, or Modiga._

_**Summary: **__It has been more than a month, Evans, I am so proud of myself right now. Anyways, this time it was another Fire Nation patrol and once again the ship is crusty as hell. It stinks too. I think the back two engines failed. I couldn't tell, I was kinda roasting. –Captain Potter_

"The day this ship finally fails completely on you, Potter, is the day I retire from my job."

"Good thing it won't fail as long as you're fixing it, Lily." James winked at her from the screen, and she rolled her eyes as she surveyed the damage with a skilled eye.

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Not even a kiss?"

Lily let out a small bark like laugh. "I don't kiss until the third date, Potter, and don't have sex until the sixth. You're out of luck."

James shrugged. "I'm hoping we'll have more like six hundred dates anyways, and I don't mind at all. Whatever you want, Lils."

"How sweet of you," she remarked drily, but there was a faint flush at the back of her neck that she silently berated herself for.

"So dinner?"

"…Sure. I have to make sure I actually have decent clothes though." She gestured down her body, and James followed her movements.

"You always look lovely." He told her, and she felt the heat spread onto her face.

"T-Thanks."

"I was actually thinking someplace casual- like there's this amazing Asian restaurant that I always go to, I think you'd like it you don't have to dress up or anything-" James rambled on slightly, and Lily's mouth spread.

"I'd like that." She interrupted, and James's bright hazel eyes caught her own.

"Perfect! It's a date."

"As long as you don't ruin my ship before the date, James."

"No promises, but I'll try!"

* * *

_**This was actually an old nanowrimo idea that I trashed a while back, and then I remembered it suddenly and thought 'Holy ra shit yes this is amazing why did I trash this' and tada I wrote this. And I love it. Because it's sci-fi with Star Trek references and yes. Also I have the Avatar au halfway done and then I thought 'nah' so sorry sammie and laura for changing my mind D:**_

_**Written for HG: astray, relief, "you're freezing", frank Longbottom, hatchet, ancient runes. **_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_


End file.
